


Just fluff

by CinnamonRoll



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: One shot.
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Just fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where xukun lives, this is totally random.

Its midnight at Beijing and Xukun cant sleep. Xukun playing with his phone check evrything on the weibo, scroll some instagram post, latest news and he still cant sleep. Xukun thought on calling his friends but they might be sleeping already. Xukun wakeup from his bed and walk to kitchen, prying some leftover, 'maybe midnight supper can help me sleep'.  
As he rambling at the kitchen, xukun phones ring.

"Hello? Why you calling now? What time is it?"

"Kunnnn.. why you not sleeping yet?"

"Babe, i cant sleep. Im tired, but i cant sleep"

"Kun tomorrow im free.. can i.. can i come to your place? I- .. miss you"

Xukun smile hearing his lover miss him.

"I miss you too. But arent we going to meet next week? You can stay at my place that night"

"Kunnn.. im so sad and i want you"

"Awww baby is sad? Okay why not you come early before the event and stay at my place. I can free my schedule for you, you know.."

"Can i just come now and stay until the event day?"

"Babe its mid-"

Ding dong- xukun house bell ringing.

"Dont tell me you-"

"Can you open the door?"

"Youu-" Xukun walk to his door only to find his lover with big luggage in his hand. Xukun end the call on the phone and take the luggage inside.

"I miss you so much. Thank god you didn't sleep yet.. aahhhhh"

Xukun rubs his lover back in motion, "is this why you so giddy giddy on the phone? You could just tell me you here already"

"Nope. I wont tell you the truth, who knows you might shoo me away. At least when im here, in here, you cant shooo me away-" Zhengting drop all his weight on Xukun and whisper, "cause you love me"

"Oh Zhengting, now i think im sleepy. Lets go sleep honey"

With a little kiss on the lips, Xukun drag Zhengting on his bed and sleep till the morning sun rays beautifully with an angel lay on Xukun's arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @smolltingting   
> And check out my others story too 😂


End file.
